The Hospital Room
by Minxheart
Summary: A oneshot set in the Hospital room, All the team are present and inferred Emily/ Spencer


His hands were deathly white, pale as the sheets behind him. His face ashen and cold to the touch. His hair still the precarious mix where you couldn't tell if it was still cold or soaking wet as it hung over his face. He seemed at peace though, despite everything, it seemed like he was relaxed.

"He looks peaceful" JJ remarked as her hand brushed his.

"He looks worn out" Luke countered "And after everything it's no wonder, speaking of which should I go on a coffee run?" he asked looking to the rest of the team.

"Sure I'll take one" JJ replied

"No thanks" Emily replied

"Tara, Dave, Matt?" Luke quizzed

"No thanks" Matt and Tara and Rossi replied.

"Thanks" they both replied "Get a Hot chocolate for Garcia when she arrives" Dave said reaching in and grabbing his wallet and getting out 20 dollars to give to him.

"Nah, don't worry it's fine" Luke replied

"No, I insist, on me" Rossi said and Luke shrugged

"Not going to look a gift horse in the mouth" and he took the money and left the room.

"I need to head back home, the kids will be waking up soon and I need to be there, when they hear what's happened they might panic".

"Course, send our love to the kids" Emily replied patting him on the shoulder before he stood up. He gave a final touch to his hand before leaving the room.

"I should go too" Tara replied "I don't want to overcrowd him when he wakes"

"We'll let you know how he is" Emily promised. Each member of the team gave her a hug before she left.

3 hours passed, with him yet to wake, Luke left after the 2 hour mark needing to look after Roxy and Garcia had arrived not long after the first hour, the hot chocolate had still been warm. "Still here" a nurse said, he scanned the 4 of them "You all really don't need to be here, you should get some sleep. he'll be fine"

"We should really stay" JJ replied.

"Honestly, he's resting you should too" the nurse returned smiling at them all as he rechecked the chart and performed the vitals.

"Garcia, Dave, JJ you should head off, you've got your boys, and Kai coming and they will want you to be alert, I'll keep an eye on him" Emily promised, when the 3 looked unconvinced she continued "There's no point all of us being exhausted tomorrow, particularly if he's awake"

"Come on I'll give you both a lift" Dave said putting his arms round both Garcia and JJ as they stood up.

"Promise to let us know of any changes" JJ said getting up and giving his hand a squeeze. Garcia didn't say anything, she remained unusually silent, her only emotional display was to softly kiss his forehead.

"Get well soon kid" Dave muttered and before long the room was silent, devoid of any sound giving Emily a chance to reflect on the events of the day. He had saved her life, well and truly. He'd knocked the unsub into the water scuffling with him before the unsub had grabbed his arm and slammed him under the water. From the position on the bank Emily heard the crack as his arm was forced behind his back and the bone snapped. She'd reached him as quick as she could but the water as she hit it was so cold. Her feet started to tingle as she waded in grabbing the unsub and throwing him out of the water as JJ and Rossi rounded the tree line. Emily grabbed Spencer's waist and pulled him out. Her heart plummeted as his body felt heavy in her arms. There was no active resistance from him only the dead weight from his body as he appeared to have been rendered unconscious. His bone was protruding from his left arm. Alverz went to help. She was briefly aware of JJ reading the ubsub his miranda rights though this was not a priority. Alvez took him from her and lifted him into his arms wading out of the water, before setting him down on the bank.

"Someone call a bus" he had yelled as Spencer remained unconscious on the bank. He had saved her life though. He'd pushed the unsub into the water while his gun had been aimed at her chest before he'd knocked him into the water. Saved her life alright, and now he was lying, post-op his arm in a sling and slowly warming up.

"Emily" she jumped flicking her eyes to his.

"Spence, You're awake, how are you feeling?" She got up from her seat and made her way over to the bed.

"I've had better days" he croaked.

"They haven't given you any pain relief, only paracetamol, I can go and get someone" she offered

"No, it's fine, right call" he grunted.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked softly.

"Don't leave me" he begged and his voice cracked "I don't want to be alone" she softened her gaze more if it was possible and perched on the edge of his bed.

"Never" she replied and she watched him close his eyes, at peace.


End file.
